Mr. Rude
In Series *Mr. Uppity: Both are rude and have top hats. *Mr. Happy: Both blow raspberries, although Mr. Happy blew a raspberry at the narrator in the Specsavers commercial featuring him. *Mr. Funny: Both blow raspberries, although Mr. Funny blew a raspberry at everyone in the Mr. Men and Little Miss episode “Mr. Funny Puts on a Show”. *Little Miss Splendid: Both are rude and vain. *Little Miss Prim: Both are rude. *Little Miss Vain: Both are vain and rude. *Mr. Mean: Both are rude. *Mr. Stubborn: Both are rude. *Little Miss Stubborn: Both are rude. *Mr. Crosspatch: Both are red and are rude. *Mr. Grumpy: Both wear hats and are rude. *Mr. Small: Both wear top hats. *Little Miss Naughty: Both are rude. *Little Miss Bossy: Both are rude. *Mr. Grumble: Both are rude. *Little Miss Scary: Both are red. *Mr. Strong: Both are red. *Mr. Noisy: Both are red. *Little Miss Bad: Both are rude. *Little Miss Trouble: Both have red and are rude. *Mr. Mischief: Both wear hats and are rude. *Mr. Cheeky: Both can burp and are rude. Out of Series * Gutt (Ice Age 4, both are rude and mean), * Owen (Total Drama series, both fart; however, Owen is friendly unlike Mr. Rude), * Scott (Total Drama series, both are rude to everyone), * Sugar (Total Drama series, both are rude and fart), * Jacques and Josee (The Ridonculous Race, all three are rude and speak with French accents), * Taylor (The Ridonculous Race, both are rude), * Neil (The Inbetweeners, both fart), * Coco LaBouche (Rugrats In Paris: The Movie, both are rude and have French accents), * Lord Nooth (Early Man, both are rude and have French accents), * Johnny McBride (The Proud Family, both are rude), * Diesel (The Railway Series, both are ill-mannered), * Sir Topham Hatt (Shed 17, both say rude words), * Riley Freeman (The Boondocks, both are ill-mannered and rude). * Thomas (The Railway Series, both are rude, although Thomas was rude to Gordon, Terence, Stanley, Ryan and Ashima at first), * Frankie Boyle (Mock the Week, both are rude), * Entree (Spliced! both can have poor manners at times), * Bulk (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are ill-mannered), * Zorran (Tugs, both are ill-mannered), * Dennis the Menace (Beano, both are red), * Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie, both are red and rude), * Rude Roger (Little Monsters, both are rude), * Bender (Futurama, both are ill-mannered and burp) * Timmy Toot-Toot (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, both fart), * Butch (Tom & Jerry, both have a French accent), * Rameses II (The Prince of Egypt, both are rude), * Jake Brockman (Outnumbered, both are ill-mannered and bully people) * Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons, both are ill-mannered), * The Horrid Lorries (The Railway Series, all four are red and rude), * Fat Bastard (Austin Powers, both are ill-mannered and fart), * Shrek (namesake series, both fart), * Skunk (Animal Time, both fart), * Huw (Daniel Hull’s Tom The Tank Engine and Friends, both have red and say bad words), * Rude Ralph (Horrid Henry, both are red, rude and they both fart), * Horrid Henry (Horrid Henry, both are naughty, rude and they both fart), * Slimy Sammy (Horrid Henry, both are red and have a French accent), * Dade (Harvey Beaks, both are naughty, rude and ill-mannered), * Nasty Jack (Winnie the Pooh, both are rude), * Lars Alexandersson (Tekken, both are red), * Stinky Pete/Prospector (Toy Story 2, both fart, are naughty and rude. Except that Mr. Rude farts all the time while Stinky Pete only farted in one of the outtakes), * What Do We Care (Tom and Jerry, all are rude), * Fatty (Diespyro Deaths, both fart), * Eric Cartman (South Park, both are naughty, ill-mannered, rude and fart), * The Stabbington Brothers (Disney's Tangled, all three are rude), * Parker Dinkleman (Mr. Meaty, both fart), * Breezie (Sonic, both are rude), * Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes, both are Rude), * Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes, both have a French accent), * Buster the Bully (Shining Time Station, both are ill-mannered), * Strong Bad (Both are red and make fun of everyone), * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast, both are rude and French), * Rico (Home on the Range, both are rude), * Hoagy (Pete's Dragon, both are rude), * Big Bob Pataki (Hey Arnold!, both are ill-mannered, and rude), * Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street, both are rude), * Terrance and Phillip (South Park, all three fart), * Ryou Shirogane/Elliot Grant (Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power, both are rude), * Antoine D'Coollette (Sonic, both have French accents), * Muscle Man (Regular Show, both are rude and ill-manered), * Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper (Blue's Clues, all three have French accents) * Dr. Blowhole (Madagasgaer, both are ill-manered and Scary), * Peter Griffin (Family Guy, both fart and are rude), * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both fart and are rude), * Eddy (Lab Rats, both are rude), * Alan (Mighty Med, both are rude), * Max and Monty (The Railway Series, all three are red and naughty) * Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!, both fart), * Chicken (Cow & Chicken, both are rude), * Mr. Pickles (Happy tree friends, Both wear black top hats), * Inspector Clouseau, Sergeant Deux-Deux and Commissioner (DePatie-Freleng Cartoons, all four have French accents) * Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty, both are rude, burp and fart), * Sixteen (The Railway Series, both are red and rude), * Jean Claude (Budgie the Little Helicopter, both are French and rude), * Princess Penelope (Blinky Bill, both have French accents), * Maurice (Blinky Bill, both have French accents), * Monseiur Pierre (Reader Rabbit, both are French), * Tilly (Tots TV, both have red and are French), * Miss Pink Cat (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are very rude and have a French accent), * Nanette Manoir (Angela Anaconda, both are ill-mannered and have a French accent), * Randall Weems (Recess, both are ill-mannered), * Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold, both are rude and ill-mannered), * Bowser (Nintendo, both are mean and scary), * Citroen (James the Cat, both have French accents), * Claude (Raggy Dolls, both are French), * Captain Cuddles (Littlest Pet Shop (2012), both have French accents), * Millie (The Railway Series, both are French; however, Millie is nice unlike Mr. Rude), * Tutu (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, both are French), * Thomas O' Malley (The Aristocats, both are red and have a French accent), * Zeta the Sorceress (Shimmer and Shine, both are rude), * Dragon (Jane and the Dragon, both fart), * Paul (Pokemon, both are a bit mean (But Mr, Rude is More meaner)), * Mr. Fugu (Chowder, both are red, rude, and fart), * Zoe Zebra (Junglies, both have French accents), * Meg (Mega Babies, both fart), * Matthew Seldon (VGMusic, both have bad grammar, and are rude, may explain why Matthew got banned), * Dr. Ivo Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, both are rude), * Roach Coach (Powerpuff Girls, both are repulsive and disgusting), * Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron, both are rude and have French ancestry), * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum, All three fart), * Kyle The Conjurer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are red, ill-mannered, rude, mean and they both fart), * Trevor Troublemeyer (Sidekick, both are rude and ill-mannered), * The Three Bears (Beano, Both are rude and ill-mannered), * The Backson (Winnie the Pooh, both do rude things), * Benson (Regular Show, both are rude, have red in them and fart), * Flick Duck (PB&J Otter, both are sarcastic and sometimes rude), * Budderball (Disney Buddies, both fart), * The Flea (¡Mucha Lucha!, both are rude, ill-mannered, fart and are disgusting), * French Peas (VeggieTales, all are rude and have French accents), * Madame Blueberry (VeggieTales, both have French accents), * Wario (Nintendo, both are rude and fart (only applies to Wario on the Super Smash Bros. series)), * Stephen Quire (The Greatest Freakout Ever, both are rude, disgusting and ill-mannered), * William (Violette1st, both are rude, troublesome, nasty and ill-mannered), * Sid (Flushed Away, both are rude and red), * Gumpers (Pet Alien, both burp and fart), * Frenchie (Nine Dog Christmas, both have French accents), * Davo Dinkum (Fat Pizza, both farts, showing up their butt and tends to be rude on the phone), * George (Swift and Shift Couriers, both fart), * Gus (Robotboy, both are ill-mannered, fart and burp), * Raphael Sorel and Amy Sorel (Soul Calibur, all three have French accents), * Bulgy (The Railway Series, both are red and ill-mannered. However Bulgy was later painted green and exactly the opposite of ill mannered. Now he's red again and as ill-mannered as before), * Glass Joe (Punch Out!!!,both has French accents), * Jake (Adventure Time, both fart and are ill mannered), * Miss Spider (James and the Giant Peach, both have French accents), * Spy (Team Fortress 2, both have French accents), * Red (Dick Figures, both are red and rude), * Spanky Ham (Drawn Together, both are rude and fart). * Polly Lobster (Muppet Treasure Island, both are red and short-tempered) * Camel (Tinga Tinga Tales, both burp, have bad manners and French accents) * Anger (Inside Out, both are red and short-tempered) * Pingu (Pingu, both stick their tongues out at people) * Mikhail Faustin (Grand Theft Auto 4), both have red and ill mannered * Bunga (The Lion Guard, both fart) * Birdie (Street Fighter, both are repulsive) * Rudy Bear (P. B. Bear and Friends, both are rude) * Baguette (Brawl of the Objects, both are French) * Axel (The Railway Series, both are red) * Etienne (The Railway Series, both are French) * Vinnie (The Railway Series, both are nasty) * Buhdeuce (Breadwinners, both have red and fart alot) * The French Knight (Monty Python and the Holy Graid, both are French and rude) * Father Jack (Father Ted, both are rude) * Wayne Cramp (The Cramp Twins, both are naughty, ill-mannered, rude and repulsive) * Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto V, both are rude, short-tempered and disgusting) * Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House, both are rude at times) * Ms. Dimartino (The Loud House, both wear red and speak in a French accent) * Lynn Loud (The Loud House, both wear red, do fart, and are rude at times) * Lily Loud (The Loud House, both do fart) * Lori Loud (The Loud House, both are rude at times and do fart) * Four (Seven Little Monsters, both wear hats and are rude) * Three (Seven Little Monsters, both wear red and speak in a French accent) * Five (Seven Little Monsters, both can burp sometimes) * Lavan (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are red and are rude) * Tai Tai (Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat, both are rude sometimes) * The Fooloish Magistrate (Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat, both wear red) * Mike (Sing, both wear red and are rude) * Zee (Oddbods, both are absolutely disgusting) * Nickel (Inanimate Insanity, both are sarcastic and sometimes rude) * Cyrille Le Paradox (Sly Cooper, both have a French accent) * Sam Manson (Danny Phantom, both wear red and are rude sometimes) * Reggie Mantle (Archie series, both are rude) * Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both were red and are sometimes rude) * Seth Winnick (Love Stinks, both wear black, red, fart, and are rude) * Betty Cooper (Archie series, both wear red and can be rude sometimes) * Jughead Jones (Archie series, both wear red and burp) * Archie Andrews (Archie series, both wear red and are rarely rude) * Delphine Donkey (Peppa Pig, both speak in a French accent) Gallery Eddy.PNG|Eddy Tinga-tinga-tales_Camel.jpg|Camel TrustThomas8.png|Thomas Birdie.png|Birdie Rudy_Bear.PNG|Rudy Bear ThGFQ5PMUN.jpg|Zorran Screenshot_20190413-170916_Photos.jpg|Betty Cooper Screenshot_20190604-185701_Photos.jpg|Veronica Lodge img-2719193-1-emaKg.png|Lavan Io Anger standard2.jpg|Anger Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show